The Arrival of the Jedi
by RevanEl1
Summary: A scouting party crash lands on earth after their damaged cruiser lands on the moon orbiting the Earth
1. Prologue

Avatar:The Last Jedi

The Arrival of the Jedi

?

By Shawn

movies/t.v shows

Blood+

Star Wars

Place the Story takes place: The planet of Hoth/Earth/Super Star Destroyer

If you blink, if you look away, if you speak, the fate of the last Jedi will be doomed...

Prologue

Over the Planet of Hoth...

Two great fleets were fighting for the control of the Hoth system. One was the Fith Fleet of the Imperial Navy under Sith Assasin, Aj Ventress, the other fleet was the so called Vampire regiment of the Rebel Alliance. This fleet was legendary, every Imperial commander feared to face this threat, for every imerial naval fleet that was sent against this fleet never returned, or was heard of again, they were all labeled as MIA.

Now a new commander, a Clone Wars veteran, Aj Ventress was put in charge of finding this fleet and wiping it from the face of the galaxy. The orders came from Lord Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. "Prepare the cannons" yelled Aj Ventress, from the brige of her flagship, the The Return of the Sepritists" . A storm trooper yelled "All cannons on and aimed, Commander."

"OPEN fIRE!" she yelled. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. Bright green lasers flashed from the connons aboard the thirteen imperial ships...

On Board the Rebel Jedi Cruiser, the Hindenburg,

General, the enemy has opened fired." yelled Captian Yoshi of Vampire Army Regiment. "Bring the fleet to a Code Red, Get all troopers to battle stations and fire at will." He pressed a button on the controls. "This is you General. All pilots get to your ships. All other troopers get to your stations." He released the button turned to his guests, that had just arrived an hour earlier, a group that were called "The Ghostly Rebels."

"That sense, I haven't sence it sense the Clone Wars. Aj Ventress is leading this battle fleet." He turned to his communications officer. "Order the remaining ships to retreat. We are going to stay and fight." He turned to Ahsoka Tano, and said "Leave. If you don't, you may not survive."

"We aren't going anywhere without you." said Ahsoka Tano.

"Good. Commander Rind will show you to your quaters. Don't come out."

The Communication officer ran up. "The ships are retreating, General."

"Good. Commence attack."

Onboard the Return of the Sepritists,

"Fire the secret weopon at their hyperdrive generator."

The storm trooper Captain nodded. "Fire the Jetnsam at the hyperdrive of the enemy"

Onboard the Rebel Cruiser,

"General, a bright green light is approuching quickly."

"Brace for inpact!"

The green light crashed into the ship, shacking it greatly.

"Our hyperdrive Generator is damaged, but I think it can make on jump."

"Set a random curse"

All of a sudden, the hyperdrive activated on its on and the ship jumped.

"Activate the homing device, so the Rebels know where to find us."

"Yes, general.".

Onboard the Return of the Sepritists,

"That ship escaped. Captain, contact lord Vader of our victory. Tell him that I will speak to him when we arrived at Nar Shadaa. I want to know if I can have four warships under my cammand so I can find that rogue ship" said Aj Ventress.

'yes Commander."

Unknown to her, lord vader will make her Admiral of the Fifth Fleet, and a even better ship. She has reached the highest rank in the Imperial Navy. Aj Ventress's fleet jumped into hyperspace. "We will arrive at the Imperial Base in about a few minutes, "

"Good." Aj Ventress's fleet jumped out of hyperspace over Nar Shadaa and the Imperial base, which was hovering over the planet. "Prepare to dock with the base."

When she stepped foot onto the base, Darth Vader's Guards met her. "Welcome Admiral Aj Ventress to Star Base. Lord Vader will see you in the ceromonial chambers. Just follow me."

Aj Ventress was confused. Admiral? But she was a Commander of the Imperial fourth fleet. The Admiral was Admiral John B. Johns. But she followed the guard anyway. When the guard opened the blast doors, she saw storm troopers, Royal guards, and when she looked on the platform, she saw Emporer Palpitine and Darth Vader. As she walked down the aisle, everyone rose to their feet. And as she passed them, one by one, they suluted. Soon she arrived before the two sith lords, and turned around, facing the crowd.

"By the powers giving to me, I grant Commander Aj Ventress with the rank of Admiral and I give her the newest fleet of the Imperial Navy, The Fifth Fleet. Besides being an Admiral, I give her these awards. For Sacrificing her life to save several wounded officers during the Battle of Ventrissa, I give her the purple heart."

Vader gave her the Admiral insignia and the purple heart. "I hear you want to speak to me?" He asked her.

"Yes, Lord Vader."

He turned to the Emperer. "My lord, if you need us, we'll be in my study."

He and Aj Ventress entered through a hidden door into his study. "What do you want to talk about? I know about your victory at Hoth."

"That is what I want to talk about. I might have won, but I do believe a Jedi was leading that fleet. The Jedi and his Cruiser escaped the battlefield. I believe that that cruiser is alone. May I chase it, and destroy it?"

"Yes you can and one condition, you will bring the Fifth fleet with you. From what I know about these rebel cruisers or fleets, they having Rebel homing devices, so all we know, the rebels may be on their way to find this cruiser."

"Of course, Lord Vader."

Hidden Rebel Headquarters, Moon of Yavin IV

"Princess, one of our cruisers have activated their homing device! It seems they are heading out of this galaxy though."

"Ready three fleets, including my own. I will take command of this mission." said Princess Leai Organa.

"Yes, Princess." The Rebel Base Commander sounded the alarm to get the three fleets ready. Each fleet had forty blockaid runners, fifty Venture Class Star Destroyers, and eight Rebel Second class destroyers.

"Admiral Ackbar, your going to help me find the cruiser."


	2. Chapter 1: The Warriors of Kyoshi

Chapter 1: The Warriors of Kyoshi

Rebel POV

The Rebel cruiser bounced out of hyperspace, into a galaxy unkown. "I don't think we are in our galaxy or known universe anymore" muttered the Communication officer.

"Scan all planets for life forms." ordered the young Jedi Rebel.

"The scan is complete. There is only one planet that has life forms, a planet called Earth."

"Run a diagnostic on Earth. I want to know what type of people we will be dealing with."

"Yes sir. The diagnostics say that these people are called earthlings. But nothing else."

"I guess we need a scouting party, which I'm going to lead. Commander Rind, tell "Yes sir."

"This is general Raven El. I have a mission for you guys, which I'm apart of, with my captain and Commander. The mission is that we are going to scout out the planet, and hopefully someone might help us with our repiars to our ship, so we can head back to our galaxy. Raven El signing off." He turned to his navagator. "Land the cruiser on that moon." he said pointing to an object in the distance. "We don't know if the Imperial Empire is tracking us."

He ran to Hanger 6, where he might with the Ghost crew, his captain and commander. "Since we don't know what will happen once we reach the atmosphere of this planet, we will be taking a rebel shuttle to the planets' surface."

Fire Nation POV

Zoko needed to find the Avatar. It was the only thing to restore his honor and his rightful place on the Thrown of the Fire Nation. Just then a huge shape burst over his ship. He knew it wasn't fire nation, so he ordered his fire benders to open fire. Bursts of fire burst

Rebel POV

"Sir our engine is hit."

Raven El looked below, and saw an Island. "Land on that Island!"

Hera, who was piloting the vessel agreed, and the ship crashed into a wooded area.

Aang POV

Aang was playing with his new friends, when they all heard the crash. Aang, Katara, Sukka and his "girlfriend ran into the woods, and saw what amazed them. There was a metal ship, oviusly not fire nation, but that was not what amazed them. What amazed them was the people. There was three alien like creatures, a metel thing and three rugular humans, and one in armor.

"My name is General Raven El of the Rebel Alliance. This is Commander Riad, Captain Rex, Jedi Knights Ahsoka Tano, Ezra, and Kanan, Zeb, Sabine and our pilot Hera. I'm also a Jedi Knight. And you are?"

"My name is Avatar Aang, and these are my friends, Katara and her brother Sukka. And this is a female warrior."

"Oh Cruiser was heavily damaged during a battle in a far away galaxy, and we need repairs. We landing on the moon orbiting this planet."

"We will see what we can do under on condition.' said Aang.

"What is that?"

"You help us on our quest."

; The team agreed to help the Avatar. "Welcome to Team Avatar."


End file.
